Le jeu du chat et de la souris
by Lili76
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre du Secret santa organisé par les Kinagies, cadeau pour KinaÏ. Chat Noir le félin est fasciné par la jolie coccinelle. Cependant, quand la coccinelle devient souris, le pauvre minet est dépassé par ses instincts...


**Petite histoire écrite dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par Ange des Kinagies. Petit cadeau pour KinaÏ : plein de fluff pour toi.  
J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira :)**

**Joyeux Noël à tous,**

**Lili**

* * *

Une fois de plus Marinette avait dû faire équipe avec Mullo plutôt que Tikki. Son kwami était malade et le Gardien lui avait conseillé de choisir un autre Miraculous et de garder enfermé l'Akuma jusqu'à ce que la petite coccinelle soit suffisamment en forme pour remplir son rôle.

Elle s'était précipitée sur les lieux où l'akumatisé semait la panique. Chat Noir était déjà présent, virevoltant et énervant le vilain sans cesse, se montrant aussi pénible qu'il pouvait l'être.

Bien malgré elle, un sourire étira les lèvres de Multimouse, amusée du manège de son compagnon...Bien qu'elle ne le lui avouerait jamais !

Ce cabotin de chat serait bien trop content qu'elle ne lui fasse un compliment.

Sous cette forme, elle n'était plus Ladybug, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Ladybug était occupée sur une autre mission, ailleurs. Et elle... Elle venait la remplacer. Provisoirement.

Lorsqu'elle se montra, Chat Noir sauta devant elle, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il tourna lentement autour d'elle, sa queue de cuir remuant doucement.

\- Bonjour Petite Souris ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de te rencontrer...

Multimouse se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis envoyée par Ladybug. Elle... avait à faire ailleurs. Je suis Multimouse.

Chat Noir émit un son proche du ronronnement et sourit largement.

\- Je suis positivement enchantée.

La queue de corde de Multimouse s'agita légèrement sous l'agacement et elle soupira.

\- Il faut capturer l'Akuma et Ladybug le purifiera à son retour.

Chat Noir hocha la tête, mais son attention était définitivement absorbée par la jolie souris devant lui.

Lorsqu'elle se multiplia, Chat Noir ne sut plus où donner de la tête. Il était entouré de jolies souris, tout autour de lui, qui bondissaient et courraient dans tous les sens.

Il avait beau se répéter qu'il n'était pas un vrai chat, qu'il était humain, un adolescent humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir.

Quoi qu'il fasse, ses yeux suivaient les mouvements de l'armée de souris que Multimouse avait créé. Il n'avait qu'une envie, bondir au milieu d'elles, et les pourchasser pour jouer.

De son côté, Multimouse se démenait pour faire face à l'akumatisé. Elle sentait bien que Chat Noir n'était pas dans son état normal. Il était habituellement joueur, mais pas autant que ça.

Il ne pensait même pas à faire ses jeux de mots stupides - là encore elle se refusait à avouer qu'elle adorait lorsqu'il en faisait - et fixait à la place soit elle, soir un de ses doubles, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême.

Il les suivait des yeux, frémissant, comme s'il était prêt à se jeter sur elle.

Elle dût l'appeler à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il l'écoute, et il sursauta, avant de rougir légèrement, comme pris en faute. Elle avait besoin de son cataclysme, pour détruire l'objet dans lequel se cachait l'akuma.

Multimouse s'apprêta à bondir pour attraper le papillon ensorcelé mais Chat Noir fut plus rapide. Il s'élança et referma la main sur l'akuma, atterrissant devant sa partenaire avec un large sourire ravi.

Avec un soupir, elle enferma l'akuma dans un bocal

Elle salua Chat Noir, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser partir. Il lui tournait autour, la fixant toujours alors qu'elle venait de récupérer ses doubles pour redevenir une. Ses pupilles étaient de nouveaux dilatées et elle entendit un bruit étrange.

Perplexe, elle tendit l'oreille, attentive et sursauta.

\- Chaton ? Tu ronronnes ?

Chat Noir cligna lentement des yeux et rougit brusquement. Le bip de leurs Miraculous les empêcha d'approfondir la conversation et sur un dernier regard, ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Adrien se précipita dans sa chambre, et lança un camembert à un Plagg hilare. Il n'arrivait plus à cesser de rougir, en repensant à son comportement.

Il ignorait qui se cachait derrière le costume de la souris, mais la jeune fille mystérieuse devait bien rire de lui. Si Ladybug l'apprenait, il n'aurait pas un instant de répit.

Avec un soupir désespéré, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, ignorant son kwami insensible qui se goinfrait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près du Gardien, Marinette reprit sa forme humaine et ôta le Miraculous autour de son cou pour le rendre à Maître Fu.

Elle lui donna également l'Akuma, pour qu'il le garde le temps que Tikki soit remise.

Après avoir pris des nouvelles de sa petite amie, inquiète pour la coccinelle, elle hésita puis soupira avant de poser la question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit.

\- Maître ? Est-ce que le kwami de Chat Noir pourrait être malade lui aussi ? Il semblait étrange aujourd'hui.

\- Étrange ?

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas un modèle d'attention habituellement, mais il est toujours sérieux lorsqu'il s'agit de capturer un Akuma. Cette fois pourtant, dès l'instant où je suis arrivée, il ... Il est resté fixé sur moi. Comme s'il n'arrivait pas à me quitter des yeux.

Le vieil homme gloussa, amusé.

\- Oh je pense que le kwami de Chat Noir va parfaitement bien.

\- Vraiment ? Alors... Quel est le problème ?

Il gloussa de nouveau.

\- Quel est l'animal représenté par Mullo ?

\- Et bien une souris bien entendu.

\- Et Chat Noir...

Marinette écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire, amusée.

\- Il est devenu fou parce que je suis une souris quand je suis Multimouse ?

\- Il faut croire que vos Miraculous vous transmettent quelques... comportements liés à leurs animaux totem.

Rassurée sur la santé de Chat Noir, Marinette rentra chez elle, amusée d'apprendre qu'elle avait réussi à perturber son partenaire en se présentant à lui en tant que Multimouse. C'était une information qu'elle n'oublierait pas, et dont elle comptait bien tirer avantage un jour ou l'autre.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas que Chat Noir qui avait droit aux plaisanteries, et elle ne dirait pas non à un bon jeu du Chat et de la Souris avec l'insupportable héros.

Ce fichu Chat la rendait folle, et bien souvent elle se prenait à penser à lui, alors même qu'elle n'était pas Ladybug. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que même si elle respectait à la lettre la règle de protéger leurs identités, elle s'interrogeait très souvent de savoir qui pouvait bien se passer derrière son masque et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Marinette eut rapidement l'occasion de revoir Chat Noir. Elle était en train de rêvasser seule sur son balcon à la nuit tombée, emmitouflée dans un plaid douillet et une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. C'était son petit plaisir à l'approche de Noël, regarder les étoiles en combattant le froid avec une douceur sucrée.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle pensait justement à Chat Noir, et à son comportement hilarant de leur dernière rencontre, quand il atterrit brusquement devant elle, la faisant sursauter.

\- Bonsoir Princesse !

Marinette gloussa. Elle avança la main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux gentiment.

\- Chat Noir ! Dois-je aller me cacher parce qu'un akumatisé rôde ?

\- Pas de panique, je veille... Rien à signaler, je me dégourdis juste les pattes.

La jeune fille lui sourit et hocha doucement la tête, avant de boire une gorgée de son chocolat.

Avec un sourire elle tendit son mug au héros.

\- Tu en veux un peu ? Je suis certaine qu'en tant que chat tu adores le lait !

Chat trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage et laissa échapper un gémissement de bonheur en se léchant les lèvres.

\- C'est divin !

Marinette gloussa, lui laissant sa tasse.

Ils restèrent tous les deux un long moment côte à côte en silence, Chat Noir dégustant le chocolat chaud avec des soupirs heureux tandis que Marinette souriait en regardant dans le vague.

D'un coup, Marinette inspira et sans se tourner vers son compagnon, elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Dis-moi Chat Noir... Avec qui aimerais-tu passer Noël ? Et ne répond pas que c'est avec moi, s'il te plaît, ça serait trop facile...

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant soigneusement, perplexe. L'année précédente, il aurait répondu immédiatement : il voulait alors Ladybug. Il était certain qu'il l'aimait, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

A cet instant pourtant, il était perdu. Il aimait toujours autant Ladybug. Tout en elle l'attirait. De ses yeux bleus à ses couettes, en passant par ses lèvres rosées. Elle était attachante, courageuse, gentille... tant de qualités qu'il découvrait encore à chacune de leur rencontre.

Cependant... Il y avait le mystère Multimouse.

Cette nouvelle héroïne le perturbait grandement. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un - probablement ladybug puisqu'elle avait les mêmes yeux et les mêmes lèvres roses. Mais elle était bien plus malicieuse que sa Lady.

Et puis, il avait été fasciné par elle dès qu'elle était arrivée dans son champ de vision.

Elle était jolie, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais ce n'était même pas ça qui le rendait dingue. Elle était comme une drogue pour lui, parce que chacun de ses mouvements accaparaient ses sens.

Ce fut presque malgré lui qu'il répondit à Marinette, sans prendre garde à ses paroles.

\- J'aimerais bien passer du temps avec toi mais puisque tu veux une autre réponse... Je te répondrais bien Ladybug, parce qu'elle occupe toujours mon coeur, complètement. Mais... J'aimerais aussi passer du temps avec Multimouse. Elle m'intrigue. J'ai l'impression...

Stupéfaite, Marinette avait tourné la tête et le regardait bouche bée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Chat Noir avait cité trois personnes. Trois personnes qui n'en étaient qu'une seule. Elle.

Elle déglutit, sentant une boule d'émotion dans sa gorge, et elle tenta de calmer les battements furieux de son coeur.

\- Tu as l'impression de quoi ?

\- De la connaître. Je suis certain qu'on s'est déjà croisé à un moment...

Marinette cligna des yeux, et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Pourquoi es-tu fasciné comme ça ?

Chat Noir laissa échapper un rire amusé.

\- C'est une très bonne question. Elle est jolie bien sûr. Mais Ladybug l'est aussi. D'ailleurs toi aussi tu es... magnifique.

Marinette devint écarlate, mais resta silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Chat Noir était en train de lui dire ces mots, de la complimenter elle, de complimenter Ladybug et Multimouse. Il la voyait sous toutes ses formes, et c'était comme s'il la reconnaissait quelque part.

Comme s'il sentait que c'était elle.

Marinette se demanda brièvement si elle pourrait "sentir" qui était son partenaire dans la vraie vie de cette façon. Si elle le connaissait déjà, si elle le croisait.

Inconscient de son trouble, Chat Noir prit une grande respiration et continua.

\- Mais Multimouse... Dès qu'elle est là, je n'arrive pas à la quitter des yeux. Elle...

Marinette ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se calmer. Essayant de se rappeler que c'était Chat Noir à ses côtés. L'insupportable blagueur. Non.

L'adorable blagueur.

Celui qui était toujours là pour elle. Qui lui sauvait la vie, qui se mettait en danger pour elle. Qui lui faisait une confiance aveugle.

Chat Noir, son partenaire. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Il faisait totalement partie de sa vie. De toutes ses vies.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, se collant presque contre lui, et lui demanda d'un ton malicieux.

\- Dis moi, Chaton... Cette Multimouse, elle représente quel animal ?

D'un ton absent, ne voyant pas où Marinette voulait en venir, il répondit.

\- Une souris.

\- Et toi tu es...

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Un chat comme ne l'indique pas du tout mon nom. Un chat chat-virant.

\- Chat-crément blagueur aussi non ?

Chat Noir sursauta et se retourna vers elle pour l'observer, un léger sourire aux lèvres, amusé que la sage Marinette ne fasse une plaisanterie d'aussi mauvais goût que les siennes...

D'un air de conspiratrice, Marinette se pencha vers lui.

\- Et donc. Un chat et une souris...

Chat Noir croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel. Avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, il grommela.

\- Aucun rapport ! Je ne suis pas un vrai chat, tu sais.

Marinette gloussa.

\- Je suis certaine que je peux te faire ronronner.

Avant que Chat Noir ait pu répondre, Marinette avait attrapé une assiette de macarons posés à côté d'elle et les lui présenta, avec un large sourire.

Immanquablement gourmand, Chat Noir commença à émettre un léger ronronnement, les yeux écarquillés face aux multiples douceurs qui se présentaient à lui.

Avec un éclat de rire, Marinette lui ébouriffa de nouveau les cheveux et se pressa contre lui, frissonnant dans le froid hivernal. Elle prenait conscience qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter : quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, Chat Noir ferait toujours partie de sa vie.

Ils étaient liés par des liens bien plus puissants qu'elle ne le pensait avant, et elle décida de cesser de le repousser sans cesse.

Elle allait lui donner une chance, parce qu'elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui et qu'elle savait qu'il ne la blesserait jamais et que si elle tombait, il serait là pour la rattraper.

C'était peut être ça aussi la Magie de Noël. Prendre conscience de l'amour autour de soi, se rendre compte de ceux qui étaient chers à notre cœur.


End file.
